Question: Given a sequence $a_1,$ $a_2,$ $a_3,$ $\dots,$ let $S_n$ denote the sum of the first $n$ terms of the sequence.

If $a_1 = 1$ and
\[a_n = \frac{2S_n^2}{2S_n - 1}\]for all $n \ge 2,$ then find $a_{100}.$
Explanation: By definition of $S_n,$ we can write $a_n = S_n - S_{n - 1}.$  Then
\[S_n - S_{n - 1} = \frac{2S_n^2}{2S_n - 1},\]so $(2S_n - 1)(S_n - S_{n - 1}) = 2S_n^2.$  This simplifies to
\[S_{n - 1} = 2S_{n - 1} S_n + S_n.\]If $S_n = 0,$ then $S_{n - 1} = 0.$  This tells us that if $S_n = 0,$ then all previous sums must be equal to 0 as well.  Since $S_1 = 1,$ we conclude that all the $S_n$ are nonzero.  Thus, we can divide both sides by $S_{n - 1} S_n,$ to get
\[\frac{1}{S_n} = \frac{1}{S_{n - 1}} + 2.\]Since $\frac{1}{S_1} = 1,$ it follows that $\frac{1}{S_2} = 3,$ $\frac{1}{S_3} = 5,$ and so on.  In general,
\[\frac{1}{S_n} = 2n - 1,\]so $S_n = \frac{1}{2n - 1}.$

Therefore,
\[a_{100} = S_{100} - S_{99} = \frac{1}{199} - \frac{1}{197} = \boxed{-\frac{2}{39203}}.\]